


love degrees

by chaetrbl



Category: EXID (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Swearing, and a mildly suggestive scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaetrbl/pseuds/chaetrbl
Summary: You're desperate for a job and Hani needs another barista. This should work out, right?
Relationships: Ahn Heeyeon | Hani/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	love degrees

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written like October 1st or 2nd 2020, whatever
> 
> I wrote this with LIE era Hani in mind, cause the short hair looked freaking great. Enjoy!  
> Bonus points if you can guess the book I drew inspiration from in some of these lines.

There is something to be said about coffee shops and the magical effect they have on their patrons. One only needs to crack the entrance door for the sweet Arabica aroma to seize the senses, immediately sweeping them off their feet to float inside towards the register. The most exhausted of customers will transform before your very eyes after that first sip of holy grail in the morning. Addiction, ritual, conformity to the rest of the working society; no matter the reason that brought them in, they leave fueled and armed for whatever bullshit that life will attempt to swing their way yet again. 

Their sorcerous properties delve deeper, from what you've been able to witness. Coffee shops are silently romantic, in both fiction and reality. Where else will you see two hands brush against each other for the same macchiato with _that_ much sexual tension? Or the ever-classic "I bumped into you and knocked your coffee on your shirt, please let me wash it or buy you another?" First dates, check. Seconds or thirds, if their cards are played right, check. You often wondered if Cupid hit his daily quota by plopping his ass in a random coffee shop, doing nothing but target practice.

The romance bit is cool, you supposed. But that isn't what brings you to Eclipse Coffee Roasters on this brisk Wednesday afternoon. For accuracy's sake, nothing actually _brought_ you here, like a planned date of your own. You were walking beneath a bruised sky, impulsively turning down this particular street to avoid a cluster of tourists when the big red letters on the glass caught your attention.

_Help Wanted_

_Ask for Hani_

Jobless, broke, and a tad hungry, you regarded the shop mid-step. Another victim ensnared.

Eclipse was small, and about seventy-five percent glass display on the outside. The shop's frame was metal, the right side littered with stickers and graffiti true to the city. Five lights hung above the entrance and two small benches that took up the rest of the length outside. The shop's name was plastered just above the job posting in lavender decals.

Your knowledge of coffee went as far as whatever the person you took home the night before wanted in the morning. That, and the fancy orders from your time as a sleep-deprived student in university. Whatever it took to stay awake, even if at the cost of your blood pressure on some nights.

You also could be reasoning with yourself because you don't have options, but you quickly shove that logic right back where it came from. To hell with _that_. This was nothing short of a miracle, one you absolutely needed. You reached for the door handle. 

When you step in, you’re puzzled first by how tight the space is. Once you take in the details, though, you’re amazed by the materials used, which seemed to optimize and expand the shop to its full potential. The interior is inviting with warm textures everywhere: the three wood top tables and benches that lined the left wall, made of brick. Adjacent to the glass display was another bench, and five of the same tables littered about up to the right side. Some had short, metal black stools to complement the space. Further up, the condiment bar stood against the right wall, a few steps short of the counter.

The counter is very similar to everything else except reversed; the wood finish faced the front, leaving the top with a black marble finish. The baked goods container is on the left, with a small spot just before the register. Moving right, the counter thins into a waiting area, if it can be called that. Two espresso grinders stood behind, and further back were espresso machines, blenders, pumps, and other tools of the trade you didn't know the names of underneath shelves of different roasts and tea blends. A long chalkboard hung above them with the entire menu written in different colors.

It’s the type of shop where people can’t get lost for hours, or have lovey-dovey couples ogling each other next to you while you work. If you do stay, it’s more than likely for as long as it takes to reach the bottom of the cup. Eclipse takes no shit and has one clear-cut goal: to get you in and out.

It’s _perfect._

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

A woman across the counter studies you, hand prematurely hovering over the stack of cups should you present her with an order. Her ombre hair is tied atop her head, the blonde streaks peeking out, eyes sharp. She's _very_ attractive, no doubt, and for a moment you're hesitating on your impulse decision. Pinned to her navy apron is a name tag. _Hyojin_.

You step forward, running a nervous hand over your head. 

"Hi, is Hani here?"

The woman pouts her lips with a glare, spiking your bubbling anxiety.

"Who's asking?"

You swallow. "I-uh, the sign?"

You jab behind you with your thumb to the glass. _The sign? The sign is asking? Dummy._

Fortunately for you, Hyojin puts two and two together. Her eyebrows jump at the realization and she waves her hands apologetically.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Just protocol you know?"

She peers to her right into the corridor, shouting at the top of her lungs that makes you flinch. 

"HANIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

There's a smacking sound that follows, like a bag of sand hitting the floor. Then, the woman you presume as Hani emerges, with a frost of coffee grounds head to toe. She glares at Hyojin, specks of brown settling in her eyelashes.

Hani is also very attractive, like holy _fuck_ attractive, and you're starting to wonder if such a trait is listed in the job requirements. Her short, chestnut hair was pushed back with a gray headband, leaving an unobstructed view of her face as she calmly blew grounds off her plump lips. 

Her eyes are dark, very much so compared to the coffee, and wide. Young and naive almost, and looking at the height difference between the two, it’s easy to assume such. But it’s the maturity in her demeanor that betrays any doubt you hold. She moves confidently, exudes it even, as she attempts to brush the grounds off her shoulders. That confidence contributed to a particular air around her, that even in her sticky situation and her white tee shirt and apron, she looked good. Knew it, felt it. You realized it to be so when her pupils glossed between you and Hyojin with no sense of urgency. She’s most certainly the kind of beautiful woman whose own appearance bored her.

She cleared her throat before speaking, and if her presence wasn’t enough, the rich and raspy voice sealed the deal.

"Listen. This better be good, because you just made me drop our pumpkin spice blend."

Hyojin motions to you with her arms, adding jazz hands to warm up your introduction. You’ve never been in a situation quite like this. Although to them, this seemed like a normal day on the clock.

"I bring forth someone inquiring about the job opening."

Hani turns to you, raising her brows with a genuine smile, and you can't contain the one that spreads in response.

“Is that so?”

She breezes past Hyojin, giving last-second swats at her chest and thighs before stepping from behind the counter. You take another tentative step forward, meeting Hani’s outstretched hand. 

“I’m Y/N.”

“Hani. Well, Y/N, you didn’t retreat out of the shop when you saw me covered in bean powder, nor when you met Hyojin,”

“ _Hey,”_ Hyojin sucks her teeth before disappearing into the hallway Hani came from. You heard the clatter of broom handles, then sweeping. 

Hani shrugs, unfazed.

“You don't give me any serial killer vibes. As long as you can make a latte, the job’s yours. When can you start?”

Is this _real?_ You were desperate, yes, but this was a mere stab in the dark. You weren’t expected to be offered the job, let alone five minutes after walking in.

There is a bit of hesitation that pops into your head when an employer is quick to hire, and this is no exception. But, you don't catch any bad gut feelings from either woman. They probably need this, and you _really_ need it.

It was beyond tempting to say you could clock in right now if she'd allow, but seeing as you don’t know how to make a decent latte, preparation was needed.

“How does tomorrow morning sound?”

Hani grins, pulling her phone out of her apron pocket.

"Sounds perfect. Let me get your number, and I'll start filling you into the schedule."

//

The subway ride back downtown took a little longer due to track traffic, so you ran the rest of the way to make up for precious, lost minutes. You fumbled with your keys, dramatically entering your apartment. 

Rosé hasn't gotten up from her spot since before you left, typing up a storm on the couch with her very obvious study playlist softly in the background. She perked her head up when you locked the door, smiling.

"Hey, you. Where's the fire?"

Now in the comfort of your home and best friend, you finally allow yourself to feel. It was _good._ You grinned, heart swelling with joy.

"I got a job."

Rosé squeals, shutting her laptop before hurdling up and over the couch. You both did a celebratory dance before she crushed you into a hug.

"It was a matter of time, Y/N. I don't know what company wouldn't want you."

You sigh into her, clinging on a bit longer.

Rosé’s been your best friend since freshman year of high school, which is odd if one stops to think about it. Rosé Park and her family were old money, you and yours were pocket change. Even so, it’s never been an issue in your mingling together. Rosé would go to great lengths to fight anyone who attempts to embarrass or insult you because she has before.

All these years later, and nothing’s changed, including your financial struggles. Rosé pleaded for you to accept her help, though your pride wouldn’t allow it. When events took a turn and you had to drop out halfway through university, it was your best friend who immediately welcomed you into her home. She’s never expected a dime back, but you’ve been secretly keeping track of her monthly rent, and you’re determined to pay your half.

Rosé loosens her grip but keeps her arms around you.

“So, where are you gonna be now?”

“At a coffee shop.”

“You know how to make coffee? Like, _real_ coffee?”

You groan. “No.”

Rosé huffs, releasing you.

“How exactly did you get hired?”

“I was in the right place, at the right time.” No sense in lying.

She crosses her arms.

“When do you start?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Goodness, Y/N.”

Rosé’s head drops with a sigh. She must have read your mind because she wastes no time reaching for her laptop. Your friendship _is_ mostly credited to the fact that you both operate on the same wavelength.

“Sit down. We’ve got some tutorials to watch.”

//

You blink, immediately feeling a little sheepish under Hani’s gaze. You can’t back out now, you’ve accepted the job and all she has asked you was to do the presentation on this one cup of coffee.

Hani pushes the cup in front of you, backing off a couple of steps and waving her hand forward. “Go ahead.”

Your new boss asked you to arrive earlier for the task, to at least be sure you can survive behind the counter without setting the place on fire. You silently thank Rosé for staying up with you, trying as best as she could to recreate the steps as you replayed tutorials.

You let out a sigh, but pick up the little stick you’re supposed to use to make the pictures on the foam laying on top of the coffee. Latte art. Among everything you've practiced, it isn’t your forte, but you’ll do anything to pay your bills. You hunch over the cup, your whole visage radiating intense concentration and effort until you step back, placing your hands on your hips and surveying your work.

It looks terrible.

It’s obvious enough, even without Hani returning to your side to look over it. You hear her muffled chuckle and you can’t help but let out your own. 

"It's been a while," you lied. "Starbucks doesn't teach very well."

Hyojin booms with laughter on your opposite side.

"Yeah, fuck Starbucks. We're gonna teach you the real shit."

//

Your first day is okay, ish. You did your best with the cappuccinos and café lattes, completely bombed the flat whites, and said a small prayer in your head for the sweet people who wanted nothing more than a plain black cup.

You knew coffee shops are typically popular no matter the location, size, or what they serve, but it's quite the experience being the employee this time around. You were on your toes, constantly on the move. Dusk settled before you knew it, signaling the end of a stress-packed day. Not a minute past closing, you locked the door, per Hani's orders.

“Hey Y/N, do you want anything?”

You turn back to the counter to find her leaning on her palms, the sleeves of her yellow button-up rolled and stained with the day’s orders. Her hair was tied into a ridiculously tiny ponytail that only she could manage to look good with.

"On me, to celebrate your first day." She winked.

Your inner monologue groaned. Why must it be so that your boss is _this_ attractive? It's torturous.

"Surprise me."

Hani gasps like you killed a man in front of her.

"Do you not have a go-to order?"

"Hm, not necessarily," You pout in thought as you return to the workspace.

"I just get whatever I feel like having."

Hani rolls her eyes before gathering the ingredients for your concoction, and thank goodness because that eye roll did _something_ to you.

"Do you mind grabbing more medium cups that came in from the back?"

 _Thank_ you. "I would love to."

You follow her orders gladly, taking a breather in silence before pulling said stack of cups wrapped in plastic from one of the boxes in the closet. Back at the machine, Hani was giggling beside herself, frothing the steel mug of milk.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing in particular," she twirls the mug around, the both of you observing the layer of foam rise.

"You're one of the most mysterious people I've met."

You laugh from nervousness. Hani's comment came out of left field, while you were mindlessly waiting at first base, leaving you sprinting to catch up.

You ripped the plastic open, taking out the paper cups and refilling the pile, hoping your face didn't give away any clues to what she was doing to you.

"That's the weirdest compliment I've ever received."

"It's a threat, actually."

She shuts the wand off, moving to snap in the portafilter. The ease in which these tasks come to her is astounding to watch. Her deft hands reach for a ceramic mug, the ones you give to the poor souls who genuinely want to sit and drink in-house, before placing it under the machine and firing away. You have to remind yourself that you're still technically on the clock and to at least pretend you're doing something.

Although that's difficult when she's looking at you, _through_ you, analyzing every detail.

"Mysteries demand to be solved. And I'm going to get to the bottom of you one of these days, Y/N."

She's cranked the heat too high because the blush that appears is uncontrollable. Hani’s your boss, but is this flirting? Or has she already caught on to your fraud? You have nothing to gauge the conversation with, either.

You decide to play it safe and be vague, for the sake of your behind.

“Well, I’m not responsible when you discover the mystery’s disappointing inside.”

Hani glances but says nothing, focusing back on the coffee. When the espresso finishes dripping out, she pours in the milk and foam to leave a perfect Rosetta leaf. She hands it to you with a grin, waiting for that first sip.

You took it against better judgment to blow first, burning the tip of your tongue. But what you can taste is incredibly delicious.

"Is this the toasted coconut blend?" You marveled.

Hani's got a smugness to her smile now.

"Yup, with oat milk. Is it good?"

"Fantastic."

"Okay, you don't gotta suck up to me now. Stop being weird."

You both laughed before Hani began cleaning up her workstation. You watched from one of the tables, mentally taking note of your new favorite drink.

//

The next several shifts are a lot better. You learn a lot not only from the videos at home but also from Hyojin, who babbles on with little gems of advice. Hani begins to trust you more, leaving you to fend for yourself at the front if it's not too busy.

One thing you have noticed as well is the tip jar. Some shifts it'll go with a few bucks, but if Hyojin and Hani are a bit more personable, then the customer becomes more likely to drop in a few more. Since Hani splits said tips at the end of every night, you do the simple math and create a hypothesis.

You experiment with it, dropping a compliment here and there. Some customers are bashful, others a bit more daring to respond. But the common denominator is the same: another dollar in the jar.

Hyojin gives you a thumbs up when it works, impressed with your progress, whereas Hani doesn't speak a word. So you continue, chipping away at the queue.

"Hi, welcome to Eclipse."

"Oh, you're new," the woman's brown eyes seem to glint at you, and she takes the opportunity to rest an arm on the counter. Observing the fresh meat.

In your weak defense, she's _gorgeous_. Long, jet black hair rested on either side down to her chest, which accentuated her navy pantsuit. Her makeup was minimal except for the lipstick choice; a bold and bright scarlet. You try not to let it distract you.

"I am, so you'll have to excuse me if I'm a bit slow. What can I get for you?"

She laughs, genuinely. You can tell because it's as full-bodied as some of the blends on the shelf, and the corners of her eyes crinkle.

"I just get a normal coffee, regular milk. You’ll get tired of it soon enough, too."

You chuckled, tapping into the register.

"I highly doubt it. I'm already looking forward to your next visit. Can I get a name for the order?"

The woman opens her purse, handing you her credit card.

"Only if I get yours."

Some whistles escape from the line of customers, and it takes every ounce of strength in you to refrain from blushing, maintaining your smile.

"I'm Y/N." You swipe her card, handing it back.

"I'm Solji. Pretty name for a pretty lady."

You hand her the receipt, already reaching into the fridge. "Ditto."

You're just about to start her drink when you spot Hani hidden in the hallway, arms crossed. She beckons you quickly, with no attempt to hide the scowl in her features. You swallowed already, mentally bracing yourself for the words of shame. 

Two weeks. That’d be a new record. You can already picture Rosé’s disappointed face when you come home earlier than expected.

Hani’s whisper is deep, with a stare to match. It doesn't help that you're merely a breath apart in the confined space. 

"Listen, Y/N. You're good and all, but I didn't hire you to flirt with customers."

The last syllable is barely off her tongue when you hear Solji shoving a crumpled bill into the tip jar. You glance at the counter, pleased to see her smile with a wave of her fingers. When you turn back to your boss, she's staring at the ten in the glass with utter disbelief, only surging your confidence.

"No, but you did hire me to make money. And I think I'm doing just fine."

Hani presses her lips together, nostrils flaring from the exhale.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, now."

You expected the joke to resonate between you two, given the easygoing type of relationship that blossomed. What you were not expecting was Hani to turn crimson, with genuine shock in her eyes. She recovers quickly, but that doesn't change what you already caught.

"Me? _Jealous_? Get over yourself.”

With the long line of customers that still needed attending to, she could do nothing more except a motion of her brows that perfectly conveyed _get back to work_. So, you quietly stepped back to craft the woman's order, going so far as to add a little smiley face on the coaster. And while Hani doesn't bother you for the rest of her shift, you can feel her eyes burning into your back.

//

You sat in the chair with a novel in hand, lost in tonight's fantasy world of choice, Rosé adjacent on the couch, typing per usual. The rain outside gently tapped on the window, and it would have easily lulled you into sleep had it not been for the loud thoughts that invaded your head. Rosé pressed her browline frames back up the bridge of her nose every so often, tongue peeking in concentration.

"You're awfully quiet," she begins, stirring you. You dog-ear the page you're on, anticipating what's to follow.

Your best friend is a psych major, and she wastes no free opportunity to give a little analysis when she sees fit. She continues working on her paper, feigning nonchalance. 

"Bad day at work? You usually reach for fiction when you're stressed. Classic escape mechanism."

You pout, setting the book down on the chair's left arm. You were up for a little challenge.

"I do not. I happen to enjoy fiction very much, no matter my mood."

Rosé glances at you from above her glasses. "You didn't even notice I dyed my hair pink."

You look at her, and sure as shit, the platinum from last month is over with. Her fresh, baby pink hair was tied lazily, the bun off-center on her head. How'd you miss that?

"I suddenly don't know how to see." You squint far off, looking elsewhere. Rosé snorts, lowering her laptop screen.

"Talk to me."

You sigh, but you do. You tell Rosé of your daily shenanigans; the teasing you do with customers for bigger tips, you talk of Hyojin and her candor no matter what situation. You talk about the daily tutorials you watch now in preparation for the next shift. And you talk about Hani, except there's lots of pausing compared to the other topics. The weird encounters, the way she looks at you, how you can never surely tell what she means when she says stuff sometimes, her ability to make you feel so far apart in such a small space.

"I think you like Hani."

It's as plain and simple as a weather report. Or someone stating the time.

You make a face, ignoring the sporadic beating in your chest.

"I don't think so. She's... I don't know. Odd, I guess."

Rosé only shrugs, opening back up her laptop. She's planted the seed, and that's all she needed to accomplish.

"You're right. What do _I_ know about emotions?"

You pick up the book in defeat, spending the rest of the night rereading words that conveyed no meaning, only Hani tangled in your thoughts.

//

You’ve been employed at Eclipse Coffee Roasters for three months now, and every week since Day 1 there have been significant increases in the volume of customers.

The money is good, and the tips get better and better. The jar gets so full that Hyojin felt it best to buy a bigger one.

The regulars adore you, and it isn't for the coffee. You entertain even the wildest conversations, slyly flirting back at the worst of attempts made. That extra dollar or two added up in the end, always.

But if the customers were genuinely trying to swoon you, you never noticed. You came in every day eager for Hani. You bent over backward trying to make her laugh, or give a ridiculous attempt at showing off your barista skills, despite that she was the damn owner of the place.

Her smiles and eye rolls kept you going. Certainly, if it wasn't for her, you'd have quit a long time ago. 

Today would have been like any other day at the shop, you felt. But the number of people that came in today was astonishing. Most were new faces, and lots already knew your name. It was hectic as hell, and some moments were slow if someone ordered a difficult drink, but you and Hani managed on Hyojin's off day.

Hani usually asked for things she could do to help, or joked, or made small talk throughout the day, but today was also different in that aspect. If anything, as the hours crawled, she retreated further and further.

It wasn't until after you locked the door for the night that her retreat was in preparation for an ambush.

"What is it with these customers and _you_?!"

Hani grabs the hem of her apron, lifting it up and over her head onto the floor. She runs her hands through her cropped hair with a heavy sigh.

"You bring in so much with these tips, and new customers from word of mouth, but _fuck_. At what cost, Y/N?"

She tries to compose herself but there's still something she's holding back, so you say nothing. 

"How long do I have to just accept that they're coming in for a chance to flirt with you? What do I have to do to run a normal business?!"

There's a long silence that followed her snapped patience, heavy and suffocating. You choked out a whisper, seeking relief in the invisible smoke.

“I am desperate, Hani."

You take off your own apron and hang it on the hook, doing the same to hers that lay over the hardwood. Hani's gaze doesn't detach for a second, even after you settle against the wall across from her.

"I’m doing whatever is in my power to help you and the shop make extra money because _I_ need money, too,”

You suck in air to try and halt the tears that threaten to fall, pressing on.

“I am a broke college dropout, and aside from not drowning in my constant pool of stress, my main goal this month is to finally pay my full share of rent with my roommate, who’s covered my ass more times than I’d like to admit. Then I can tackle other bills, and the emotional stuff I've been suppressing.”

You look into Hani's eyes, now concerned yet consoling, and your mind takes off, running a mile a minute. You think of the inevitable moment where you’ll have to depart because you won’t have anything else left to keep her here a minute longer. You think of the loneliness that will creep up your spine on the walk home; its shadow stretching with every step until it's enough to fill the empty seat next to you on the train. You think of what little you have to offer her, yet how much you wanted from her, too. 

As much as you tried to avoid it, maybe Hani's shop had that magic all along, and unbeknownst to you, you were spellbound the moment you crossed its threshold. Because even as you were carelessly bantering with customers, you couldn't help but steal glances at her, looking for any kind of response. The countless times you'd observe her in her element, hands operating from years worth of muscle memory. How you'd ask for your special latte whenever possible because of the glowing smile that followed. How you triple checked the schedule, memorizing the shifts you were working together so you knew the nights before to watch more how-to YouTube videos. And maybe _then,_ you could try to impress her.

How you're looking at her this very moment, even when she's lost her cool.

Rosé was right when you wanted to convince yourself she was dead wrong.

You like Hani, so damn much. And you hated that life had decided to intertwine yours together under such circumstances because you had the faintest idea that she likes you too. If things were different, you'd be more secure, a better you with better aspirations. Not the mess of a person that stood before her, employed by pure chance.

You wiped your eyes with your sleeve cuff, thinking back to one conversation shared in particular, laughing as more tears surfaced.

"Well, the mystery is solved. You did it. Are you satisfied with what you discovered? Can you sleep easier?"

Hani's head drops to the side, maintaining your stare through thick layers before she steps closer, each doubling the thumping of your heart. Inches away, she quietly takes hold of your hands in hers, bringing them down before grabbing your face. Goosebumps shoot down your entire body when she swipes her thumbs across your cheekbones, catching the runaway tears.

The coffee she brewed last lingered on her fingertips, and you can almost taste the hints of flavors that made it up; chocolate, butterscotch, hazelnut.

Hani's whispers force you to meet her gaze.

"The mystery isn't solved. All the pieces have been unearthed, but they're not put together yet,"

You look at your boss, who's perhaps feeling and thinking as many things that you are, wearing an unreadable expression. You try to soak in every detail before she steps away, knowing better than anybody else that tender moments like this are ephemeral.

But, she doesn't. Hani stays in place, thumbs absentmindedly searching for tears that no longer fell. You placed your own hands over hers to still them, and to your surprise once more, Hani blushes.

"I'm sorry. Got carried away."

You laugh, leaning in ever so slightly; either Hani doesn't notice or doesn't mind.

"Are you sure that's all?"

She nods her head, but her eyes are darting everywhere else on you. And you had your true answer.

You could debate all night with Hani on who closed the distance first, but it doesn't change the outcome either way. Hani's lips are on yours; soft, tentative, feeling out your nervous ones. But like her, they're patient. And it doesn't take you long to crave her closer.

Your hands inched down the curves of her body until they rested comfortably on her hips, holding her close. Hani’s went slack, sliding over your jawline and neck to your chest. Her breath on your skin is warm in between kisses, the trace of her lips ever-present when she isn't. Pulse racing in your ear and core heating, you dug your fingers into flesh, slamming her pelvis in line with yours.

Hani moans into your mouth, and you take the opportunity to swipe her tongue with your own, dragging it across her bottom lip. You earned another immediately, the arousal making your head spin.

"Touch me," you breathed.

Hani's teeth graze you, doe eyes meeting yours again. She smirks devilishly, walking her fingers back up your torso at snail pace.

"Is this you begging?"

You sigh when she grinds herself on you, head back on the wall. Hani does not attempt to hide the satisfaction it brings to see you like this. What she doesn't know is that two can play the game.

You slip your hands beneath the hem of her jeans, grabbing her ass over her underwear. She moans into you again, nails skimming your neck.

"I don't beg, Hani. I command."

"You forget who you're talking to."

She hums with pleasure, kissing you once more. Your tongues collide, Hani's much more eager and forceful. It's a wonderful comparison to her lax disposition, showing how much she wanted you here, needed you.

She closes her lips over your tongue, sucking. Her hands are all over you; cupping your cheek, running up and down your arm, feeling your collarbone. Your moans start to slip out carelessly, mixing with the sounds of your lips locking in the shop.

 _Fuck._ The shop.

You pull away from Hani's kiss, smiling at the obvious frown it produced. She looks at you with a swollen pout.

"Is everything okay?"

You take in some air, unaware of just how dense the tension was, and how little you were breathing if it meant her lips on yours a second more. You glance at the glass in the front, relieved to see no one.

"I just remembered that we were here. Didn't want anyone getting a free show."

Hani's face sinks with mortification, an emotion that's so unlike her. It makes you laugh beside yourself. She lightly punches your arm before joining you, in your open embrace.

"To be continued, then."

//

You fixed your beanie as you walked along the street, snow crunching beneath your boots. Unlike the first time, this was no impulse decision. No tourists were in your way, no stress on your mind. You had a destination now.

The light from Eclipse Coffee Roasters shining onto the street is incrementally brighter than the other shops on the row. You can say it's due to the big ass glass window, but it'd only be half true. It's the people you knew and worked there that made it shine.

You open the door, the scent of freshly ground beans swirling around your nose. You're sure the caffeine can enter your system via airways at this point.

The shop's almost empty save for two teenagers at one table, undeniably trying to look like they're not into one another. Though you could light a cigarette from where you stood with the blush on the boy. _Good luck_.

Hyojin spots you first, refilling the condiment stand.

"Y/N! Back already! See I knew you missed me."

You laughed on your way up to the counter, pulling your scarf away from your face.

"Yeah, I just can't resist you. Your magnetic pull is too strong for me, Hyojin."

Hyojin bows; she's always had a flair for the dramatic.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"What's this about a magnetic pull I hear?"

Hani appears from the back closet with a smile that melts your shivering heart. She's wearing your shirt underneath her apron, and you're thinking of which moment she could have possibly snagged it in this morning.

"You're about to find out," you murmured as Hani leaned over the counter, tugging your scarf to bring you in. She tasted of the chocolate croissant you know she likes to sneak when no one looks.

"How did class go today?"

"Fantastic, I got an A on my report. I think it's deserving of another kiss."

"Hm, is that so?"

You lean in before Hani can pull you again, pleased to feel her smile on your lips.

"I got a Y/N special coming up, so sit tight."

Taking to one of the tables on the opposite side of the customers, you watched Hani reach for the toasted coconut bag and oat milk, beginning to create your drink.

There _is_ something to be said about coffee shops, and the magical effect they have on their patrons. But that should begin including the people employed at such establishments as well. Cupid clearly doesn't discriminate in his approach, but if you're honest, you're beyond thankful for it.


End file.
